


Old friends, new lovers.

by iwantchocopie (hyemiyah)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/iwantchocopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun doesn’t do relationships. (No Strings Attached!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old friends, new lovers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jing_yeol_baeks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jing_yeol_baeks).



  
  
  
  
  


  
"We had sex last night." Baekhyun hears Jongdae say as he walks out of his room. "I... didn't know my body could handle that much pain. And that I would like it."  
  
Chanyeol looks like he's about to cry.  
  
"Good morning," Baekhyun says, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol's hand instinctively reach for the tiny towel covering his private parts and feels sort of sorry for him. "Did I uhm... have sex with anyone in this room?"  
  
All of Baekhyun's roommates are in the living room. Judging by the way Jongdae is looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun is sure that he and Yixing are trying to make Chanyeol believe they had a threesome or something.  
  
"Yeah." Baekhyun takes a sip of coffee and spits it back into the cup. Yixing may be a great cook, but he makes disgusting coffee. Jongdae is the only one who likes it. "You and Kyungsoo had a rough night. I could hear you all the way at the end of the hallway, from my room."  
  
Chanyeol looks genuinely perplexed. Yixing snorts. Jongdae's hand still rests on Chanyeol's naked leg.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole," Kyungsoo says, pointing in Chanyeol's general direction.  
  
"Very funny." Chanyeol tries to cover what little decency he has left with the tiny towel while they all laugh. "Thank you."  
  
"But I do have your pants." Baekhyun motions for Chanyeol to stand up. "They're in my room. Come with me."  
  
Jongdae removes his hand from Chanyeol's leg, but the tiny towel Chanyeol has around his dick isn't big enough to cover his ass. So Baekhyun notices how hard Chanyeol blushes when Jongdae and Yixing whistle and clap as he walks to Baekhyun's room.  
  
"This is the worst walk of shame I've  _ever_  had," Chanyeol says once Baekhyun closes the door. "And I didn't even get laid."   
  
"Here." Baekhyun throws Chanyeol's pants at him and tries not to stare at his dick as Chanyeol puts them on. Baekhyun had a good look at it last night—they all did. It's a very nice dick. Baekhyun wouldn't mind looking at it again.  
  
"So." Chanyeol folds the towel. "What happened last night?"  
  
"You texted me." Baekhyun makes a mental note to wash the towel before using it. "Telling me it was an emergency, so I sent you my address. Then you came here, completely drunk, and started taking all of your clothes off."  
  
"Oh god." Chanyeol sits on the bed and puts his hands on his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It was fun," Baekhyun says, sitting next to Chanyeol. "You were dancing, or I think that's what you were trying to do anyway. And you sort of sexually harassed Kyungsoo. But don't worry, he's not pressing charges."  
  
Chanyeol buries his face in his palms at this, "I am  _so sorry._  I just had a rough night, last night. My boyfriend broke up with me. I... I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah," Baekhyun puts an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder. It feels as good as it looks. Wide and a little bony. "You told us. I mean, at least that's what we got from what you said. You were crying so hard. It was a bit difficult to understand you."  
  
" _Oh God_ ," Chanyeol's voice comes out muffled through his hands. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol must feel  _awful,_  but Baekhyun's never been good with  _feelings_. His or other people's.  
  
He always feels incredibly awkward when it comes to make people feel better. So he says the first thing that comes to his mind, "Uhm... do you want me to blow you?"  
  
"What?" Chanyeol looks up so fast Baekhyun swears he hears his neck crack. Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind, though.  
  
"I mean, you're feeling horrible, and I'm kind of horny. I did see your dick last night, a lot. You have a really nice dick." Baekhyun stops to take a breath. Then he adds in a lower voice, "I'm saying I wouldn't mind giving you head. It'll make you feel less shitty."  
  
"That's… really nice of you."   
  
Is Chanyeol tearing up again? It was awkward the night before because Baekhyun didn't know what to do and he could only watch as Jongdae rubbed circles on Chanyeol's naked back while Chanyeol cried his heart out and mumbled incoherently. But now it's Baekhyun's turn to make it up to Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm nice," Baekhyun says as he starts to unzip Chanyeol's jeans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"So you sucked his cock because you _felt sorry for him?_ " Jongdae says as they take their usual seat at the coffee shop.  
  
"Yeah." Baekhyun reads both paper cups before handing Jongdae his mocha latte. Then, proudly, "Chanyeol said it was nice of me."  
  
Jongdae stares at him, his sandwich halfway between the plate and his mouth. "Uhm, Baekhyun? Did you happen to tell Chanyeol where you were going to be this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Baekhyun says, "I mean, I was trying to be nice to him so I-"  
  
"Oh, you were nice alright. So nice he brought you a balloon." Baekhyun realises Jongdae is not staring at him, but at something behind him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Baekhyun takes a sip of his decaf latte and he almost spits it out when he turns around and sees Chanyeol walking towards them, giant balloon on his hand. "Oh no."  
  
"Oh yeah." Jongdae smirks. “This is going to be fun.”  
  
"Hi there," Chanyeol says, grinning widely. "This is for you."  
  
Baekhyun shouldn't be nice to people and offer to suck their dicks because that just leads to people misinterpreting things and doing things like show up in a public place Baekhyun visits often with a balloon that says 'Congratulations'.  
  
"Congratulations, huh?" Baekhyun doesn't move his hands to accept Chanyeol's balloon, so Jongdae leans across the table to take Baekhyun's cup and motions for Chanyeol to put the balloon in Baekhyun's now free hand. Baekhyun knew the day he met Jongdae that he was only going to bring pain and misery into Baekhyun’s life. He still has nightmares about that first encounter.  
  
"Yeah." Chanyeol places the balloon in Baekhyun's hand at Jongdae's command. He closes Baekhyun's hand around the string and puts extra pressure.  
  
"For giving you head?" Baekhyun wants to let go of the balloon, but he's trying to be nice.  
  
"It's an  _honour_." Chanyeol smiles and flashes all of his stupidly white teeth to Baekhyun. Jongdae giggles, across the table. Baekhyun just wants to punch him in the face, with the balloon, so he gets to kill two birds with one stone. Chanyeol sits next to Baekhyun and asks, "So what are we doing today?"  
  
Baekhyun flinches at this,  _we?_  "Jongdae and I are getting back to work," he says, trying to put some distance between Chanyeol and him. From what Baekhyun remembers about Chanyeol, he's never been good with personal space—it used to not bother Baekhyun, but it bothers him now that Chanyeol has ruined it all by showing up at this coffee shop with a stupid balloon. Baekhyun wants to run away and never see Chanyeol's stupidly white teeth again.  
  
They start cleaning the table. "I'll do this for you," Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, and Jongdae shots them an amused look. Why is Baekhyun's best friend  _such an ass._  "You just hold on to the balloon. Don't let it go." He speaks as if the balloon were his and Baekhyun's first born.  
  
"Say thank you, Baekhyunie," Jongdae smirks. Baekhyun makes a mental note to clean the toilet with Jongdae's toothbrush without him knowing.  
  
"Thank you," Baekhyun says. Chanyeol  _beams_ , and Baekhyun's stomach does something weird. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk his coffee so fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Baekhyun met Chanyeol the summer after he turned 13. They were both sent to camp by their parents, though with different reasons: Baekhyun's parents didn't want him lazing around the house, while Chanyeol's parents were in the middle of getting a divorce.  
  
"When I come back they're going to make me choose." Chanyeol's face was all scrunched up. Baekhyun noticed he was trying not to cry. "I _hate_  choosing."  
  
It was late at night. They were sitting by the lake. Social was boring and Baekhyun just wanted fresh air. Most of the kids at camp were trying to make memorable memories. Baekhyun just wanted to go home and annoy Kyungsoo. He missed his mum's cooking and not having to share his room with six other people.  
  
"Who are you going to choose?" As soon as Baekhyun turned around and looked at Chanyeol's face, he realised he shouldn't have asked.  
  
Summer camp was supposed to be fun. The wind carried the sound of laughter from other campers who were having a good time. Baekhyun on the other hand, was trying to comfort Chanyeol, who turned his back on Baekhyun as he sobbed.  
  
"There, there," Baekhyun said as he moved closer and patted Chanyeol’s back awkwardly. It was uncomfortable. He was never good with _feelings._  
  
Chanyeol started crying harder. Baekhyun started regretting their friendship already. But Chanyeol was the only one at camp Baekhyun felt comfortable enough to be himself around. He didn't feel the need to  _please_  Chanyeol, mostly because Chanyeol thought Baekhyun hung the moon.  
  
"Do you want to make out?" Baekhyun asked, for lack of something better to say. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol liked boys. He also knew Chanyeol liked  _him._  
  
It was sloppy and messy, but good enough for a first kiss. Chanyeol was too eager and Baekhyun kept trying not to be eaten. It was weird enough to have wide-eyed-big-eared Park Chanyeol's tongue in his throat.  
  
When they stopped, Chanyeol was not crying anymore and Baekhyun realised the laughter had stopped, meaning social was over and they had missed their curfew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chanyeol told Baekhyun his parents didn't make him choose, in the end. They were on a blind date that Kyungsoo had set up for him and Jongdae.   
  
"You two  _always_  annoy me when I'm home. Go date or something," Kyungsoo had said.  
  
The only reason they accepted to go was because Kyungsoo was right. Jongdae and Baekhyun were bored out of their minds.  
  
Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol to be Jongdae's blind date, though. And judging by the way Chanyeol's eyes almost popped out of his face, he wasn't expecting to find Baekhyun there either.  
  
Chanyeol pointed his index finger as he approached Baekhyun's table. Jongdae whispered, "I hope he's  _your_  date; he's too tall and I don't like his ears."  
  
"Call," Baekhyun said without taking his eyes off Chanyeol. The other guy was alright but he looked like he didn't want to be there. Baekhyun thought he could just sit and listen to Jongdae's endless rant.  
  
"I know you." Chanyeol frowned, probably from thinking too hard. Baekhyun crossed his arms and feigned offense.  
  
"I never should've let you be my first kiss, Park Chanyeol."  
  
Chanyeol clapped at this, his smile was as wide as Baekhyun remembered. He was taller, though. Much taller. "Summer camp, seven years ago." Chanyeol had a nice mouth. Baekhyun wished he didn't hide it behind his huge hand.  
  
"I am  _very hard_  to forget." Baekhyun smirked.  
  
"Uhm..." The other guy finally spoke, "Are you Baekhyun? I'm Kim Jongin. I'm supposed to be your date?"   
  
Jongin had a nice face, Baekhyun thought, but he was the kind of guy Baekhyun usually had for lunch. "Isn't Chanyeol my date?"  
  
"Don't be rude, Baekhyun." Jongdae nudged Baekhyun with his elbow. "Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae."  
  
_Yeah, right._  Baekhyun knew exactly what Jongdae was doing. He was trying to be extra nice to that piece of fresh meat because he wanted him for himself.   
  
Jongdae wasn't into tall guys, and even with the table and the coffee mugs between them, Baekhyun could feel he was making his date  _very uncomfortable._  This had been probably Kyungsoo's revenge.   
  
The night was awkward. Jongin was too quiet; he sat straight and gripped his coffee mug with both of his hands. He was probably  _scared_  of Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol, on the other hand, knew no boundaries and kept interrupting Jongdae to lean across the table and ask Baekhyun questions.  
  
They ended up switching partners. Jongin looked relieved to be out of Baekhyun's grip. Though Baekhyun wasn't clingy. He  _never_  clung. He was the one people clung to.  
  
"I didn't have to choose," Chanyeol said enthusiastically. Baekhyun remembered there was always something about Chanyeol that made him feel so at ease. It was probably the way he made things seem more exciting than they were by throwing his arms around when he spoke. Or maybe it was his voice, Chanyeol had a nice voice. It was lower than the last time they saw each other, but Baekhyun always thought it was comforting. "I stayed with dad. Mum was moving back to my grandparents’ house, in the countryside. And I hate bugs. So I stayed in Seoul."  
  
"Dude, you cried  _so much._ " Baekhyun heard Jongdae and Jongin laugh at the other end of the table. "I can't believe I wasted my very first kiss on you to make you stop."  
  
Chanyeol smiled widely at this, and he looked at Baekhyun so fondly Baekhyun had to take a sip of his coffee. "I like you," Chanyeol said. He was always so vocal about things. Baekhyun talked a lot, too, but he rarely said anything important.  
  
"You don't even know who I am." Baekhyun said, looking up at Chanyeol.  
  
"Naah, I know you. And I like you."  
  
Baekhyun felt like clinging to Chanyeol's MADMONKEY sweatshirt, mostly because he knew Chanyeol wouldn't mind. And because it looked very cosy and Baekhyun suddenly felt cold.  
  
"I have this... thing tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Chanyeol's eyes were warm. Baekhyun wondered if his hands were warm, too. He wanted to reach out and grab them just to check, but instead he kept them on his mug.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol wore his MADMONKEY sweatshirt the day after, when he met Baekhyun. The good thing about it was that it was black, and the MADMONKEY letters were printed in white at the front. The bad thing about it was that they were at Baekhyun's dad's funeral, and Chanyeol stood next to Baekhyun, on the front row.   
  
When the ceremony was over, Baekhyun introduced Chanyeol to his mum.   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Chanyeol said as he hugged Baekhyun's mum tightly. "It was a lovely ceremony." It was. If Baekhyun's dad were alive, he'd have thought so too.  
  
"Thank you." Baekhyun's mum looked a bit confused. It was the first time Baekhyun had introduced her to someone. He was usually with Kyungsoo or Jongdae, but they had met when they were kids and you rarely need introductions when you're little. "It was really nice of you to come."  
  
Baekhyun's side itched. He felt uncomfortable in his suit. He had felt uncomfortable during the ceremony, when his mother had started crying, but then he had remembered Chanyeol was probably a lot more uncomfortable than him. It had made Baekhyun feel better.  
  
Later, when everyone had left and it was only the two of them, Baekhyun thanked Chanyeol for coming as they waited for Chanyeol's bus.  
  
"I'm really glad you came," Baekhyun said, hoping Chanyeol understood how much he really meant it. Baekhyun's father had been sick for a while. His dead didn't come as a surprise. But Baekhyun had never been good with  _feelings._  Seeing Chanyeol's MADMONKEY print among all those sad faces comforted Baekhyun a lot more than people's' condolences and flower arrangements.  
  
"Me too." Chanyeol was carrying a little white flower, probably from one of the arrangements. He gave it to Baekhyun then, as the bus' door opened. "I'll call you."  
  
"Chanyeol, you're wonderful," Baekhyun said, taking the flower. Chanyeol got on the bus and turned around to look at Baekhyun. "If you're lucky, you'll never see me again."  
  
The door closed, but Baekhyun could see Chanyeol still standing there, confused as the bus left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"That bad, huh?" Kyungsoo asks as he eyes the balloon Chanyeol gave Baekhyun. "Is that why he's moping?"   
  
"I'm not moping!" Baekhyun's voice comes out muffled. He's lying face down on the couch.   
  
"Probably." Jongdae ignores Baekhyun's misery, as usual. He ties the balloon to Baekhyun's wrist and takes a picture. "I'm going to send this to Yixing."  
  
Chanyeol had followed Baekhyun and Jongdae back to their pet clinic. He stayed until it was time to close, and played with the puppies even though it was obvious that he was allergic. Jongdae caught Baekhyun staring at Chanyeol while he sneezed and held the puppy he was carrying far from him so he didn't spit on it. It was  _cute_. Anybody would think so. But Jongdae’s life purpose was ruining Baekhyun's life so he obviously made a big deal out of it.  
  
Especially when Chanyeol invited Baekhyun out for diner and Baekhyun accepted.  
  
"I only agreed to go to out for dinner so I could tell him I don't do  _this_." Baekhyun turns his body so he lies on his back. "I would've told him earlier, but Jongdae got in the way."  
  
"Tell him you don't do what?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae smiles into his phone. He’s probably telling Yixing how fun it is to mock Baekhyun.  
  
"This dating thing," Baekhyun says. Feelings are creepy. Waking up next to a sleeping body freaks Baekhyun out. "I don't date."  
  
"I think Chanyeol is nice." Jongdae looks up from his phone. "The first time I met him I thought he was sort of... uhm... wacky. But he seems to really like you, Baekhyun."  
  
That's what Baekhyun is afraid of. People liking him and starting a relationship with him. Only to find out as time passes that there's really _nothing_  to like because Baekhyun is empty.  
  
"I only sucked his dick once. He should just get over it."  
  
"Well, it was so memorable for him that he bought you a balloon to congratulate you for giving him head." Kyungsoo deadpans.  
  
Baekhyun should move, find new friends. No. He needs to find new friends first, and then move out. Maybe he can convince Yixing that Kyungsoo and Jongdae are horrible people and to move out with him.   
  
But Jongdae is so far up Yixing's ass, the idea is sort of impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"This is nice," Chanyeol says over dinner. He's mostly praising himself, since he was the one who choose this place.  
  
"Yeah." Baekhyun takes a piece of meat and tries very hard to concentrate on chewing, and not on how good Chanyeol's shoulders look on a plain black shirt.  
  
"I could get used to this." Chanyeol's tone is careful, slow paced. Baekhyun finds it unnerving because this is only the third time they've seen each other, yet Chanyeol seems to have figured Baekhyun out. He is soon going to find out there's nothing more to Baekhyun than wit and a loud voice, and then it'll be over.  
  
"Don't." It is really unfair, Baekhyun thinks, that Chanyeol chooses this exact moment to roll the sleeves of his shirt up. He clears his throat before he lets go of his sanity and throws the cutlery to the floor, to kiss Chanyeol senseless on top of the table. "I told you I don't do relationships."  
  
"Why?" Chanyeol seems hurt. It's not making it easy for Baekhyun because now he can't look at Chanyeol's puppy eyes and he ends up staring at Chanyeol's chest instead. It looks wide and warm. Baekhyun wants to take naps there. He probably fits perfectly, if he curls up on top of it.  
  
"I just don't." Baekhyun says with finality.  
  
But later, when they're walking side by side, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand and he lets Chanyeol guide him to his place.  
  
Chanyeol starts kissing him as soon as they close the front door. They don't even bother with their shoes. Baekhyun is only thinking about how  _nice_  Chanyeol's arms feel wrapped around him. How  _warm_  Chanyeol is.  
  
"Listen." Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's face off him. "This is not a relationship. This is just sex." Chanyeol bites Baekhyun's lower lip and Baekhyun lets out a tiny moan.  
  
"Whatever you say, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol's tongue feels really good as he traces the curve of Baekhyun's Adam's apple. There's suddenly not enough space in Baekhyun's pants. He's so hard, and they're still fully clothed. This is bad.  
  
Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun the same way he kissed him when they were at summer camp: eagerly. It's sloppy and messy. But it's good for a first time. Baekhyun doesn't have to worry about Chanyeol trying to eat him though, because this time he lets him do it. And Baekhyun thinks he looks really good as he swallows Baekhyun's cum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Baekhyun panics when he wakes up the next morning and he feels Chanyeol's arm wrapped around his waist. They're  _spooning._  Baekhyun is the little spoon.  
  
He leaves before Chanyeol wakes up and disappears from his life. At least for a few days. It’s a great achievement, considering Chanyeol knows where Baekhyun works and where he lives.   
There’s also fact that Baekhyun’s friends live to ruin his life.   
  
Chanyeol looks genuinely hurt when he finds Baekhyun eating lunch at the park. Jongdae is the only one that knows Baekhyun is there. He swears he's going to buy a plane ticket for Yixing and send him back to his home town for a while. Then watch delightedly as Jongdae suffers from the lack of Yixing in his life.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Chanyeol asks. His voice is hoarse, as if he were crying, or sucking dick. Maybe Baekhyun's dick was the one that made Chanyeol's voice sound like this.  
  
"I'm not hiding." Baekhyun is a terrible liar. Of course he's hiding.  
  
"Why didn't you answer my calls? Or my texts?" Chanyeol sits next to Baekhyun on the bench, careful not to throw Baekhyun's lunch to the floor. It's always been like this. Chanyeol has always been considerate to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is only going to mess him up.   
  
He always messes people up.  
  
"I told you I don't do this," Baekhyun says, defensively. There's still space between them but Baekhyun feels as if he's trapped in Chanyeol's embrace. It's warm, but Baekhyun has been cold for so long, he got used to it. "I told you to stay away from me."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
Baekhyun stands up. The bench is too small for the two of them. The entire park is too small for the two of them. Chanyeol stands up, too. Baekhyun backs away.  
  
"Don't come closer!" Baekhyun yells, but Chanyeol is already in front of him so Baekhyun starts to punch Chanyeol’s chest with his fists. "Go away!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," Chanyeol says, not even bothered with Baekhyun's punches. "You hit like a little kid. You're as tiny as one, too."  
  
"Shut up!" Baekhyun keeps punching Chanyeol. He knows he's making a scene, but he doesn't care. He just wants to make Chanyeol _understand._  
  
"Yeah, great. Very mature." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun wrists and wraps his arms around Baekhyun in a very fast move. Baekhyun can't move. It's humiliating for his big ego, but it is comforting for his heart.  
  
"Let me go," he says. "I hate you." But his words don't carry a lot of weight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Δ**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
The thing about Chanyeol is that he's always finding new things about Baekhyun.  _Everything_  Chanyeol learns about Baekhyun amuses him.  
  
"I think it's because I've been in love with you since we were thirteen," Chanyeol says. They're sprawled naked on Chanyeol's couch. And Baekhyun was right. He fits perfectly on top of Chanyeol's chest.  
  
"You loser." Baekhyun looks up and brushes Chanyeol’s chin with his lips. "You didn't even remember me when we met at that blind date."  
  
"Did you just kiss my chin?" Chanyeol laughs. His voice is hoarse again. It's the power of Baekhyun's dick.  
  
"No." Baekhyun blushes. Things like this still make him a little uncomfortable. But Chanyeol always makes things a lot more bearable.  
  
"Honestly," Chanyeol says as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun and kisses the top of Baekhyun's head. "I recognised you right away. I just didn't want to look desperate."  
  
"You looked pretty desperate to me," Baekhyun curls up tighter between Chanyeol's arms. "Especially when you bought me that stupid balloon."  
  
"I thought the balloon was cool." Chanyeol sounds a little baffled.  
  
"I like flowers better." Baekhyun still keeps the flower Chanyeol gave him at his father's funeral in his wallet. It's withered and brown. But every time Baekhyun looks at it, he remembers Chanyeol’s MADMONKEY sweatshirt and the way he held Baekhyun’s hand through the ceremony. The memory always makes Baekhyun smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Frances, for not giving up on me and helping me beta this.  
> And thank you Alicia, always always always.


End file.
